Team one babysitting adventures
by Pinklover98
Summary: A collection of one shots about the team. Some are set before keep the peace and some are set after. Enjoy :)
1. Yes! No!

Yes! No!

**Authors note: So this is a new story, it will be a collection of one shots, some set before and some set after keep the peace. This one is set after keep the peace and is not related to any of my other stories :) enjoy **

"Let's play this!" Izzy exclaims dropping the game 'Yes! No!' into Clark's lap.

"Not again!" Clark groans

"Clark! Stop it!" Izzy shouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're meant to be looking after me!"

"I am!" Clark protests. "But so are Lillie and Dean, why don't you get them to play with you?"

"I'll play with you Izzy." Ally mumbles from where she is curled up in the armchair.

"Ok! Will you play with us Lillie?" Izzy asks.

"Sure, you wanna play Claire?" She asks her sister who nods and slides onto the floor next to Lillie and Izzy.

"Me start!" Izzy exclaims taking the cards and the bell out of the box. "Who wants to ask the questions?"

"I will. But Lillie needs to help me." Ally offers, smiling at the younger girl who was grinning.

"Yay! Ok pick a card!"

"Can I start now?" Ally asks, reading off the card.

"Yes."

"Iz! The whole point of the game is to not say yes or no! You just lost!" Clark mutters from the sofa.

"But Ally asked me if she could start!" Izzy protests

"That was the first question Izzy but it's ok. We can start again." Lillie says as Clark shakes his head at her.

"Honestly Lillie!" He mutters.

"Whatever Clark, I don't see you helping in any way."

"Here we go again!" Dean mutters under his breath.

"Ok well.." Clark starts but is cut off by Claire.

"Stop! Can we just get on with the game? Please?" Lillie and Clark both nod as Ally picks up another card.

"What's my name?" She asked

"Ally."

"Do you know my middle name?"

"Lucy."

"Don't tell me, just say yes or no!"

"But Clark told me not to." Izzy protests, tilting her head to the side in confusion as Dean stifles a laugh.

"Do you think I know yours?" Ally asks and Izzy shakes her head.

"Iz, you actually need to answer." Clark says

"Fine! No."

"Izzy!"

"Stop shouting at me Clark! I don't understand!" Izzy cries

"Look it doesn't matter ok? Why don't we just move on and someone else has a go? You can ask the questions Izzy." Dean suggests. Izzy nods and pouts at her brother before turning back to the game.

"I'll get her." Dean says as Sadie's cries fill the room from the baby monitor, pushing himself off the sofa and heading upstairs.

"Hey Sade!" Lillie exclaims as the toddler leans down, reaching her arms out to Lillie. As soon as she was seated in Lillie's lap, she picked up the bell from beside the cards and held it up to Clark.

"'Ell." She says pulling away from Clark's hand as he reaches for.

"That's right, well done." Lillie praises as Sadie inspects the object. After discovering that the little button on the top made a noise, she squealed and pressed it again.

"That is going to get really annoying." Clark groans as Sadie continues to press the button.

"How about you play with this toy Sade?" Dean suggests gently prying the bell out of her hands and replacing it with a soft toy. Sadie shakes her head and reaches for the bell again.

"No Sadie." Clark says sternly making the two year old turn and frown at him.

"'Ell 'Ark." She says pointing the bell that was still in Dean's hand.

"I know. But you can't have it ok?"

"Someone's grumpy today." Claire mumbles to Lillie who chuckles quietly.

"You can say that again!" She whispers back.

"Why can't Sadie play with the bell Clark?" Izzy asks

"Because I.."

"Claire's turn." She says, interrupting Clark and picking up a card. "I can't read that word."

"Answer." Clark says, sitting down behind her.

"Are you my friend again?" She asks shuffling backwards and onto Clark's lap. "I'll only be your friend again if you let Sadie have the bell. Will you let her have the bell?"

"Yes." He says, sighing.

"You lost Clark!" Ally exclaims, pointing at Clark, causing Dean and Lillie to burst out laughing.

"I'm not even playing." He protests as Ally shakes her head.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok, fine. I'm out. Let's just get on with the game."

"Answer yes or no!" Izzy says to Claire.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Izzy exclaims.

"Iz, you need to read the card." Clark whispers to Izzy.

"No!" Izzy shouts turning to face Clark again. "Claire asked me a question!"

"Izzy you..."

"No!"

"Izzy just..."

"Noooo!"

"Here we go again." Dean mutters again, this time to Lillie who smiles, trying not to laugh as Clark argues with his sister.

AN: I hope you liked it, please review! :)


	2. Making chocolate brownies

Making chocolate brownies

**Authors note: This is one of my previous one shots that I've changed a bit, thank you Buckeye-am-I for reviewing on this one shot when I first wrote it. **

**Dean's POV: **

Clark, Lillie and I were babysitting Izzy, Claire and Ally while their parents were at work. Well Lillie was babysitting more than us we were just there because our parents said it wasn't fair that Lillie had to babysit by herself. So here we are, watching some kind of children's tv show called 'The Smurfs' which is about some kind talking blue things… actually Claire is watching it, Clark and I are playing on our phones and Lillie, Izzy and Ally are playing chefs. "How about instead of pretending to be chefs, we actually bake something! Would you like that girls?" Asked Lillie.

"Yeah!" Shouted the younger girls heading for the kitchen.

"Careful not to burn the house down Lils." joked Clark.

"Oh we won't!" Said Lillie smugly.

"Quite sure of yourself aren't you?" Said Clark not glancing up from his phone once.

"Nope!" She said "because you two will be helping us!"

"Woah! No this is not what I signed up for!" Shouted Clark.

"Come on dude it'll be fun and I'm sure you'll get some extra praise from your parents." I chip in

"Fine! I'll do it if you do it!" Challenged Clark.

"Fine by me! Let's go!" I say.

"'Ark cook with us?" Asks Izzy as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," mutters Clark giving her a kiss on the head "I'll cook with you Iz."

"Aww who knew Clark could be such a softy" Lillie whispers in my ear and I just chuckle softly in response. "Ok so we're gonna make brownies, how does that sound?" The younger girls all cheered in response. Lillie got out all the ingredients and Izzy immediately reached for the flour.

"Careful Iz!" Said Clark just as she took a spoonful of the flour out if the bag accidentally flicking it in the air. A shower of flour landed on Clark's head causing us all to burst into hysterics.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Clark asked laughing himself before cracking an egg on my head and throwing sugar all over Lillie. "Clark!" We both shouted at the same time. Soon we were all throwing the ingredients over each other. Suddenly our parents burst through the front door.

"What is going on in here?" Shouted Ed.

"We making you brownies daddy!" Izzy exclaims jumping down from the chair she was sat on and running at Ed who lifted her into his arms, getting flour all over his jacket as he did. Lillie quickly explained what had happened and soon all the adults were laughing with us.

"So you were the one to get flour in your brothers hair then Iz?" Sophie asks Izzy who nods and grins at her. "I think it looks good Clark!" We all burst out laughing at that except Clark who just scowled and attempted to brush some of the flour out of his hair. Obviously we had to clean up all the mess we had made; but it was totally worth it!

* * *

"Dad! Stop giving them all the answers!" Lillie shouts, shoving her dad.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaims, laughing.

"What's with all the shouting?" Shelley asks as she, Sophie and Marina walk into the living room. After we had cleaned up the mess we had made, Claire had announced that we were going to play a game of pictionary.

_Flashback_

"But Claire..." Ally whines as Claire sets up the game.

"No buts Ally." Claire interrupts.

"Daddy I don't wanna play this game! I don't know how to play it!" Ally cries flinging herself at Wordy's legs.

"How about I help you Ally-gator?" He asks and she nods against his legs.

"Are you guys going to play?" Lillie asks Clark and I. We both nod and sit down on the floor.

_End_

"Dad giving the other team all the answers by shouting things out randomly!" Lillie exclaims slapping Wordy's arm as he does it again.

"Kevin..." Shelley says, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" He says, laughing.

"How about I just guess all the answers and you don't say anything?" Lillie suggests, only half joking.

"Well then what's the point in me playing?" He asks.

"That's exactly it Word' there is no point!" Ed says

"Daddy sshhh!" Ally whines. "Stop saying the answers then Lillie won't get angry then she'll let you keep playing then we can win!"

"Alright, fine! I'll try." Wordy sighs, still trying to catch his breath after laughing so much.

"Foot!" He shouts a couple of seconds later.

"Dad!" Lillie moans, dropping her head into her hands.

"Right, don't tell them the answers. Sorry."

**AN: So? This is the second time that I've posted the start of this story but I wanted to continue it in this story so I changed it a bit and added the ending so please let me know what you think. :) **


End file.
